Despertar Oriental
by Adam Spencer
Summary: England x Hong Kong. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Abrí los ojos lentamente, observando el tenue brillo del sol que entraba por mi ventana. No quería levantarme, en absoluto me apetecía, pero cuando abrieron la puerta para avisarme de que el desayuno estaba listo, no he tenido mas opción que asentir de mala gana, y levantarme.

Allí, en la puerta, estaba Hong Kong, mirando al suelo mientras me hablaba. Cuando le traje a vivir conmigo le obligué a cuidar de la casa, a cambio de cuidar yo de él. Habían pasado muchos años, y ahora mirándole a la cara, no podía evitar sentirme mal. Arrepentirme de todo lo que le hice, de haberle hecho sufrir de esa manera. ¿En qué estuve pensando todo este tiempo? Por culpa de mi odio a China, había metido en nuestra guerra a este pobre chico.

-Mr. Kirkland, dese prisa o su desayuno se enfriará.

-Lo se, lo se... Si se enfría caliéntamelo de nuevo, no me metas prisa.

-Perdón Mr. Kirkland, no lo volveré a hacer...

Cerró lentamente la puerta, sin levantar ni un solo segundo su mirada para verme siquiera. ¿Por qué me comportaba así con él? ¿De dónde procedía ese odio? En absoluto me consideraba una persona dictadora y cruel. Y sin embargo... ahí estaba Xian, todos los días haciendo las tareas domésticas sin rechistar. Al principio sí se metía conmigo, sobre todo con mis cejas. Pero ha crecido, y ahora apenas habla siquiera. Me levanté de la cama, mirándome en el espejo mientras me abrochaba la camisa de lino. Mirándome a los ojos me pregunté si de verdad no era un amo horrible. La respuesta, obviamente, solo la poseía el propio Hong Kong.

Al bajar al comedor, me sirvió en bandeja la sopa, junto a un dulce zumo de naranja. Pero tropezó, y la copa se cayó al suelo con él, cuya mano fue cortada por uno de los cristales rotos. En ese momento, mi furia apareció de nuevo.

-Se me han quitado las ganas, tira la comida y limpia ese destrozo. Cuando sepas poner bien una mesa avísame y comeré lo que me prepares.

-Sí... Mr. Kirkland... Lo siento.

Me detuve, a pensar en lo que hice. Giré la mirada para ver cómo se quitaba el cristal clavado en su piel, aguantándose el dolor. Me agaché y le abracé por la espalda, sin esperarlo. De mi boca solo salían dos palabras: "Lo siento". No dejé de repetirlo, mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Deseaba su perdón, lo necesitaba, no quería esa fría expresión que tenía siempre, como si nada le importase. Quería devolverle la vida. Así que, sin pensarlo en absoluto, le di la vuelta y empecé a lamer su herida con mi propia boca.

Su rostro cambió, al sentir mi lengua recorrer su mano. Ya no le dolía, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Eso me animó mucho a continuar, lamiendo toda su mano, y sintiendo la necesidad de darle más. Le agarré por ambas mejillas y le besé, jugando con su lengua y saboreando la sangre de su herida, juntos. Le noté ponerse nervioso, intentando apartarse de mí y de mi boca, pero yo no deseaba eso. Quería hacerle sonreír, hacerle sentir como un chico de su edad. Pasé mis manos a su entrepierna, acariciándola y apretándola, mientras usaba mi lengua en su cuello, arrancándole la ropa a mordiscos. Al principio se resistía, incluso me dió un puñetazo, pero hice bien en insistir y seguir tocándole, alcanzando finalmente sus pantalones y arrancándoselos, para poder ver su miembro eréctil. Lo acaricié, y acerqué poco a poco mi lengua a él, rozándolo con la puntita y humedeciéndolo con mi saliva, a medida que la extendía con mi mano, agitándolo.

Poco a poco fue dejando, completamente caliente, que introdujese su miembro lentamente en mi boca, saboreando su deliciosa punta ya excitada y húmeda. Apreté mis labios, haciendo que se deslizasen por todo el miembro, mientras lo metía y sacaba de mi boca, y con mi lengua lamía y jugaba con la puntita. Poco a poco aceleré mi lengua y mi boca, mientras notaba como sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos, apretando mi cabeza contra su miembro, y jadeaba lentamente. Entonces sus caderas empezaron a moverse siguiendo mi boca, intentando meterme su miembro más adentro. Supe que estaba a punto de venirse en mi boca, y eso me excitaba más, tanto que aceleré mis movimientos mientras notaba como su respiración se aceleraba y no paraba de gemir diciendo "Mr. Kirkland". A los pocos segundos su cuerpo se estremeció, y noté en mi boca su líquido caliente y cremoso, extendiéndose hasta la garganta y tragando sin querer un poco. Me aparté para limpiarme un poco con mi camisa, y subí de nuevo a su boca para darle un último beso apasionado, acariciando su rostro y mirándole a los ojos.

-Perdón por haber hecho de tu vida un infierno...

-No importa. -contestó él, recuperando el aliento.

-Yo recogeré todo esto... No te preocupes.

-¿E-esta seguro, Mr. Kirkland?

-Si... -le dije, sonriendo- Tú ve a lavar esa herida... y a preparar tus maletas. Te llevaré de vuelta con tu familia, con quien mereces estar.

-¡¿De verdad?

Hacía años que no le veía esa cara, de alegría e incredulidad. Me había acostumbrado tanto a que fuese mi sirviente que apenas me paré a pensar en lo que de verdad quería ver: su sonrisa.


End file.
